Fa Li
Fa Li is a character from the 1998 film Mulan. Background Fa Li is the wife of Fa Zhou and the mother of Mulan. Like her husband, she seems to be very traditional. She cares deeply about Mulan and her safety, as shown by her reaction when learning that Mulan has run away to join the army. Fa Li is notable, in that she is one of the few mothers of a Disney heroine to be still alive during the film, rather than deceased. Appearances Mulan Fa Li first appears in town, waiting on Mulan to arrive. Grandmother Fa buys a lucky cricket and crosses the street with her eyes closes, Fa Li sees this and pleads her not to, but she ignores her and cause chaos in the road in the process. When Mulan arrives late, she quickly goes into action preparing Mulan for her trip to see the Matchmaker. After Mulan is dressed, Fa Li then watches as Mulan is the first girl chosen to see the Matchmaker. However, much to Fa Li's disappointment, Mulan does terribly, and can only watch as Mulan is told that she will never bring her family honor by becoming a wife. After returning home, Fa Li informs Fa Zhou of Mulan's failure. Later, when the emperor's consul, Chi-Fu, arrives with news that China has been invaded, Fa Li is one of the townspeople listening when Chi-Fu announces that one man from every family must join the army. Fa Zhou as the only male member of the family, steps forward and hands his crutch to Fa Li. When he returns to the house, Fa Li attempts to return it, but the proud Zhou refuses it. For the rest of the night, Fa Li is shown to be saddened, as Zhou's age and old war wounds mean that he will not survive the war. During dinner she watch Mulan arguing with her father, stating he will die for honor, Fa Zhou yells angrily Mulan that she learned her place like he did, causing Mulan run off in tears but Fa Zhou ignores her and sits down to continue eating. Before going to bed, she is shown in silhouette speaking to her husband before rushing off in tears. He attempts to comfort her, but she runs off. Later, after Mulan is discovered to have run away to war in her father's place, Fa Li begs Zhou to go after her, as Mulan could be killed. She is shocked and saddened when Fa Zhou tells her that if Mulan is discovered by the army to be female, she would be killed anyway according to Chinese law. Fa Li appears at the end of the film, sighing happily as she sees Mulan and Fa Zhou reconnect. When Shang arrives to see Mulan, she directs him to her in a mild state of shock. She is then seen coming to speak to Shang after he is invited to dinner by Mulan. Mulan II Fa Li appears in the film, but only in a minor role during the first act. House of Mouse Fa Li appears in the episode "Chip 'n' Dale" of the series House of Mouse. Category:Chinese Category:Mothers Category:Grandmothers Category:Female Category:Married Category:Humans Category:Retired Category:Mulan Universe